The Festival
by lilchinese-ham
Summary: Well ppl, this is really my first every fanfic, it's the first i written but not the first i posted, i finally decide i'll posted it, and here it is. It's a 1 shot fic so read and enjoy, also it's a RinSess


Discalmers:I don't own Sesshoumaru or Rin, but how badly i wish i did :( . This story is my first fanfic. i wish you like it. I usally dont write this type of story about love. If you like it plz drop a line E-mail:Lilchinese_ham@yahoo.com AIM: Kawatori or Sesshoumaru7789  
  
The Festival  
By:Justin  
  
Many summers has past, Rin that little girl that Sesshoumaru saved, was no little girl anymore. Rin has counted 5 summers have pasted. But she must have missed a few because she was 16 summers old now and becoming a full women, even sesshoumaru had notice this great change. But she was still that little girl who picked flowers for him in Sesshoumaru's eyes. And Rin still does, whenever they stop for a rest, rin would look for a flower field and pick the flowers, but only giving the most pretty to Sesshoumaru so that he would smile for her. Sesshoumaru's heart has grown soft for this human girl that has followed him since that fateful day he revived her.  
Rin sat near the fire with Jaken waiting for Sesshoumaru-sama. Jaken never liked Rin, always talking about how she had an human stench. But still Rin had to respect him because he was Sesshoumaru's servant(yeah right).  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru just returned from the hunt for food, food for rin. Sesshoumaru layed a deer down, letting Rin and Jaken deal with the rest. Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards a tree and sat down. Rin ran over leaving Jaken dealing with dinner, she sat down next to Sesshoumaru and started picking out the best flowers. Finally she chose one that look the best, and placed it on to Sesshoumaru's armor.  
The dinner was ready, so Rin and Jaken started eating, Sesshoumaru still sat by the tree on guard incase of any youkais. Rin ate her fill, go went and got some more, she ran over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting down.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama try some" "Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't eat food prepared by humans!"  
  
But to Jaken's suprise Sesshoumaru took the bowl and ate the stew. Jaken couldn't believe it that Sesshoumaru actually ate food prepared by a human girl. Sesshoumaru ate the stew just to amuse Rin but Jaken started scolding Rin about giving Sesshoumaru food prepared by human's till his face turned blue instead of green. But Rin wasn't listening she was too busy thinking about Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Rin get some sleep we have to walk far tomorrow"  
  
Rin snuggled up against Sesshoumaru like she always have when she slept, even when she was little she didn't fear The Great Sesshoumaru-sama but instead she slept beside him. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around Rin, for extra warmth and comfort. For once in his life Sesshoumaru felt comfortable but he didn't want to admit it. Jaken just chose a dry area to sleep on, and he was snoring away like a pig. Demons like Sesshoumaru didn't need to sleep like weaker demons and humans, but tonight Sesshoumaru chose to sleep.  
  
At the crack of dawn Sesshoumaru chose to start walking, but Rin was still asleep so he gave them till morning. When the sun reached a little higher in to the sky Sesshoumaru started walking with Rin by his side, and Jaken behind them. It was the autumn days and the leaves on the trees became all types of colors, from red, to yellow and yellow to orange. The sun was starting to set and they finally got out of the forest. There was a small human village in their path, and Sesshoumaru didn't prefer to get need human settlements if he didn't have to.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama there's a festival in that village"  
  
"You stupid girl were not going in to that human infested village"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama their having a autumn festival and i never been to one"  
  
"Rin you could go by yourself just be sure your back before Night fall"  
  
"But Sesshoumaru-sama it's the Autumn Festival you have to bring someone dearest to you to the festival, so Sesshoumaru-sama can u please come with me?"  
  
"Rin were not to stay long only till Night fall"  
  
After hearing that Jaken started yelling at Rin telling her about how Sesshoumaru doesn't like going in to human infested villages, and how dirty that village was and that it will dirty Sesshoumaru's figure to other demons for going in to a human village for a festival. Rin didn't hear a word that Jaken said she was too busy thinking about what she was going to do with Sesshoumaru at the Festival, but Rin did notice Jaken turning blue again.  
  
"Jaken!"  
  
Jaken turned around to see Sesshoumaru's right arm in the air, and with one strike he cut Jaken in half(srry i had to he just don't fit in this story ^_^)  
  
"Now Jaken's not here, Rin lets go"  
  
Rin and Sesshoumaru walked to the entrance of the village, this village wasn't that small, there were many people in the festival and everyone seemed to have fun. Till someone noticed Sesshoumaru, they didn't dare scream out "YOUKAI", they were just too afraid, so every just stayed quite and tried to act normal. Rin saw alot of girls wearing very beautiful kimonos, and Rin just noticed that she needs a new kimono. Without saying a word Sesshoumaru pulled Rin over to a stand where they were selling kimonos.  
  
"Rin choose a kimono you like"  
  
Rin slowly looked around the stand deciding which one looked best. She decided that she wanted the Pink colored kimono with the sakura's on it, deciding that it will bend great with the trees around them, and their leaves of orange, yellow and red.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama i want the pink one"  
  
Sesshoumaru gave the women the money, and Rin asked was there a place she could change her kimono. The store owner pointed to the house behind her, and so Rin went in to change. When Rin finally came out, even Sesshoumaru was amazed.  
  
"She's beautiful" "Sesshoumaru-sama how i look?" "Good" Sesshoumaru wanted to say more but his normal self wouldn't allow him to, but Rin seems to understand. They started to head to the center of the village where it everyone seemed to started to gather. When the village center came in to view there was a large sakura tree and it was in full bloom. And there the festival started. Around them, was lanterns painted like the autumn leaves, the color of them even made Rin and her kimono look more beautiful. Rin started with shopping looking around at what they had at stands, from puppets to lanterns, from poems to beautiful artworks. Rin was spending alot of money but Sesshoumaru didn't mind as long as Rin was happy.  
  
While Rin was shopping she over heard 2 girls say that the fire dance was going to start soon, after hearing that Rin stopped her shopping.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama can I join in the Fire Dance?" "Go Rin I'll stand here and watch"  
  
Rin ran over to the stage where they were going to start the Fire dance. The dancers made two circles, one circle around the fire and one around the other. Then the drums started beating, and the dancers danced to the rhytmn of the drum, next to come in was the flute, but Sesshoumaru wasn't listening to the music he had his eyes locked on Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't care about the other dancers he just wanted to see Rin dance, his Rin.  
  
Finally when the drums stopped and Rin came down from the stage, she looked tired from and that dancing.  
  
"Rin you dance very lovely"  
  
After hearing that Rin turned away to hide her face, her face was heating up and turning a crisom red, she was blushing.  
  
"Did i say something wrong?" "Sesshoumaru-sama lets get some food"  
  
Using that excuse to quickly hide her face, she didn't want Sesshoumaru seeing her blush, that would be embrassing. But Sesshoumaru agreed to get some food. They found a little food stand and they sat down. A waiter came by and gave them both a cup of tea, and asked what they wanted. Sesshoumaru letted Rin order while he sat there thinking.  
  
"Why did she hide her face from me?"  
  
But Sesshoumaru's thoughts were interrupted when the food came, Rin started to eat. Sesshoumaru was eating very slowly because he was still thinking about "Why?" "Why did she turn away".  
  
When they finished eating, Sesshoumaru gave the waiter the money, and they started to head back to the festival. Time passed so fast, because they were having so much fun that they didn't notice that it was Night fall already the sun was gone and the moon was high in the sky.  
  
"Rin it's getting late we should start going" "Yes Sesshoumaru-sama"'  
  
They were standing under the sakura tree, with the full moon high. The festival was ending, but still fireworks were fired in to the air and fireflies flew around the sakura tree. For once in Sesshoumaru's life he felt that he had a heart.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama lets...." "Call me Sesshoumaru"  
  
Rin was interrupted by Sesshoumaru, but in a split second, Sesshoumaru was kissing her, something that she didn't expect.  
  
"What am i doing and what is this feeling?"  
  
But to Sesshoumaru's suprise Rin kissed back, The petals of the sakura tree started falling looking like beautiful snow, with fireflies and fireworks it made this moment even more touching to both Sesshoumaru and Rin. And for once in Sesshoumaru's life he understood what was love.  
  
"I love you Sesshomaru-sama "I love you too Rin"  
********  
Well how was it? I know if might not be that great because this is my first fanfic, and my first time i wrote a love story. I don't regret writing this story even if it's a love story. So plz give me an opinion, and if u want to use this story plz give me credit or tell me first. 


End file.
